Evil Elmo
You thought you knew everything about Elmo? Well, you're wrong! You might think he's a sweet and cute little thing, but he's actually an evil pain in the ass who goes on killing sprees. So, one day, an EAS alert came on the TV saying that Elmo is going on a killing spree, and everyone was shocked! So, the police caught Elmo, and arrested him! When he was arrested, the last thing he said was "Elmo knows where you live!" After he was arrested, there was an alert on Fox news where everyone was happy. That is until 2 weeks later, the worst thing happened! He escaped prision! It caused panic! It was the worst day ever! Many people tried to look for Elmo, but he was never found. Until he was found and was back on a killing spree! Police then found Elmo and set him on fire. "I will get my revenge!" he said. Elmo was finally dead. Someone told me to remember this: No matter what you do, Elmo won't die. Elmo's body was destroyed, now they think of him as an urban legend. Who knows what happened to his spirit? Some say it's gone to hell, but others say it's still out there. 2 weeks later, Big Bird was killed that Sunday, no one knew what happened to him. But could it have been Elmo who has killed him? Elmo was found on the news that following day, he was in New York City killing people. The people who knew he was still out there were right! Police arrested him again, and killed him again. Now, people say they still see him in their nightmares, and sometimes in real life too. Another 2 weeks later, Elmo was alive again! Elmo is the same, he was born to kill! They then caught him permanently! But when they told him to get in to the jail cell, he said "You can't tell, i'm giving you the finger!" an alternate phrase for the F word. I can't put it on here though, because i'm not allowed to say it. I am only allowed to say Shit, Ass, Damn, and Hell. Words like Sex and Retard are included as well. Elmo was mad. They them put him to sleep. Some say he will never die because of all the reports. He is evil to little kids too! This is probably how the song "Elmo's Got a Gun was made", here are the lyrics: Elmo's got a gun Elmo's got a gun Big Bird's on the run Ernie's dialing 9-1-1 What made Elmo snap? Was he tired of Big Bird's crap? They say when Elmo was arrested They found Oscar headless in the trash I hear that Gordon's really runnin' now that Elmo's got a gun the street is never gonna be the same Elmo's got a gun Elmo's got a gun Grover's head has come undone Sesame Street's not real fun. And now Elmo was arrested permanently, until he came to my house! On October 8th, 2009, my Sister was watching Sesame Street. I looked at Elmo and said "Why does everybody like him?" She said not to say that to Elmo, as something terrifying could happen. I went upstairs to play Minecraft on my Computer. I looked in my closet and saw what looked like an Elmo doll with a knife. I didn't even know what the hell it was. I thought I was just hallucinating, so I started up my PC. After about half an hour, I saw something. I turned down my FOV to see what it was. I decided to get some rest. The next day, I woke up by some kind of knife sharpening sound. I looked around, but nobody was there. I ran downstairs and I heard some type of evil laughter. It was laughter that sounded like a laugh that I've heard before. Nobody was home, so I turned on the TV. When I turned it on, it was on PBS kids. It showed the Elmo's World my sister was watching, only this was a different version of Elmo's World. In this episode, the colours were darker, as well as the actual episode itself. In the first part, Elmo and Grover were in a room, then Elmo grabbed a kitchen knife then brutally murdered Grover with it. This was disturbing. Then Elmo looked at the screen and said, "Don't play with Knives!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I called up my Best Friend to have him come over. I tried to start the episode over, but the remote wasn't working. When the episode was finished, we both looked at each other. Then we looked at the screen, and the credits were playing. Except all of the words were in blood. The music played backwards. My friend asked me why I called him up to come to my house in the first place, anyway. Then I immediately changed the setting to the PlayStation 3, and turned on Portal 2. Then we both heard Elmo's laughter behind us. When I started up Portal 2, the power went out for no reason. It wasn't stormy, so I checked the Cable Box, and when I checked it, guess what I saw? I saw a little Elmo doll, the same one that lived in my closet, and he was holding a wire in his hand by the cable box. I then told my friend that he should go home before something bad happens. As he left, I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around, and I saw the exact same Elmo doll, then he said "There's no escape". I just stared at it for a few minutes, not knowing what to do with the damn thing. Then a thought came to mind. I then thought about it for a few minutes. Then, I grabbed the Elmo doll, put it in the oven, burned it, and destroyed the ashes. Since then, I was alone in Minecraft, nothing lived in my closet, and the Sesame Street episodes are normal again. It was my little brother's birthday a year later. I was in the bathroom when my mom said "SNOOT BOY, GET IN HERE!" I rushed out, with water still dripping from my hands. My little brother was crying, and my mom asked why i didn't give him a present. I was thinking, "Oh my god, it's happening!" I grabbed 10 dollars out of my pocket and handed it to my little brother and said "SURPRISE!" I looked all over for the doll. After 2 minutes of searching, I finally found it, and guess where it was? It was in the kitchen next to the knife drawer. There was a cut in the doll's arm. There was actual blood dripping from it. No, really, I am not joking! It was not ketchup, not A1 sauce, not Chocolate, it was literally blood. I was horrified! It was like watching actual blood dripping from someone else's arm. While my mom and my brother stood there, there was a giant smile on their face, looking like the just won 1 billion dollars, or even better, the lottery! I couldn't fall asleep that night. I just sat there in my bed holding a bat. No, not the living creature. It was the type of bat you use to play baseball with. I then saw and heard something move in the dark. It was the Elmo doll with a knife. I then screamed! My mom and brother heard me scream. When they opened the door, they saw the little Elmo doll with a knife. My mom said she'll call the police, and before she did, we turned around, and the Elmo doll was gone. There was red fur leading to the door, and that's when we turned on the TV, and Elmo was arrested, and was permanently dead! Everyone was happy! I'm glad he's not here anymore. If he was, I'd grab a knife and kill him with it! But good thing, he's not alive anymore! Category:Sesame Street Category:When i was a young boy,my father took me to the city to see a marching band Category:Lost prototype Category:Lost Episodes Category:Devil Category:Need help! Category:Shitpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:People who think this is a lost episode? wrong, people who think this is good? wrong Category:Childhood Ruined Category:Crappypasta Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Category:Read on Youtube